


Of White and Roses

by KarmaTheGreat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaTheGreat/pseuds/KarmaTheGreat
Summary: Just some Whiterose ficlets I wrote and thought I'd share !Warning : it's fluff
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 46





	1. Homework

Weiss shook her head, ignoring the distracting noise and focused back on the paper she was reading. She managed to read a few more lines before the noise repeated itself. Weiss looked up and cleared her throat. The noise stopped.

Where was she ? Oh right the economy of Vale and how it affected its politi- Its political rela-

"Will you stop sighing already ?" Weiss slammed the papers down on the table.

Ruby smiled apologetically, running a hand through her unruly hair. "Hehe sorry, I hadn't realize I was doing it..."

Weiss eyed her suspiciously before gathering her papers again. "Well stop it please, I'm trying to focus on this."

"Okay, it's just that you're really cute when you're all focused like that..."

"Wh-wh-what I no, it's- HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO FOCUS WHEN YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT !"

Weiss ignored her burning cheeks, clearly it was because of the heat in the library. Nothing to do with what Ruby had just said. Certainly not. No. No. _No._

"Sorry..." Ruby apologized again with a laugh and leaned over the table, "I promise I won't do it again." And then proceed to kiss Weiss, smiling under her lips.

Okay, now maybe, just _maybe_ Weiss was blushing because of Ruby. Maybe.


	2. Christmas

The romcom they had been watching for the evening had just ended with a big finale, the protagonists declaring their undying love for the other and living happily ever after. Credits were rolling now, their empty mugs of hot chocolate sitting on the table before them. Weiss stretched, lifting her head from Ruby's shoulder.

"Will it be too cliché to say I love you ?" She turned her gaze away from the TV and into Ruby's silver eyes.

A bright smile illuminated her face.

"No, I don't think it will…" Ruby said softly as Weiss leaned in to press her lips against hers. 

Ruby wrapped her arms around her tighter, holding her pressed against her chest.

"Merry Christmas, Ruby." She pulled away slightly between two kisses to whisper at the corner of her lips. 

Her lips were sweet and her tongue tasted of hot chocolate, sending a soft warmth in every inches of her body. If heaven existed, then that was it.

"Merry Christmas, Weiss." She murmured in her ears before pulling away but keeping her hands on Weiss' arms.

Ruby stared at her, frowning while her eyes scrutinized every details. 

"What ?" Weiss chuckled, almost getting nervous by the intensity of her gaze.

She was sitting on Ruby's laps, one leg on each side, facing her. All of the sudden, Ruby trapped her in a bear hug, squeezing her in her arms and ruffling her hair with her hand. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" She kept repeating while kissing her cheeks, her ears, her eyes, her forehead, her lips.

Weiss laughed as Ruby kissed her again and again all over her face, tickling her with her nose. She rolled around with Weiss in her arms, risking several times to make them fall of the couch. By the time she calmed down, Weiss ended lying on top of her, head resting on her chest as Ruby caressed her hair. She was playing with her girlfriend's fingers, tracing the contours of her knuckles.

"Weiss ?" Ruby called out for her.

"Hmm ?"

"Can we celebrate Christmas everyday ?"

"I thought you liked Halloween better ?" She reminded her.

"Changed my mind. I want Christmas to be every day."

She chuckled. "You change your mind every year. And I know you, you'll get bored with gifts everyday."

"I'd never get bored of spending Christmas with you, Weiss."

She blushed and snuggled closer to Ruby, a smile on her lips. There she could feel her heart beating, her chest rising and falling to a familiar and comforting rhythm. 

Weiss closed her eyes, breathing in Ruby's scent.

"I love you too, dolt."

Ruby's hand closed over hers, interlacing their fingers. 

Yep, Weiss was more than okay with celebrating Christmas everyday. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
